


Burning House

by LovesGrimReaper



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Arc Reactor, Heartbreak, Hurt Tony, Lost Love, M/M, Suicide, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-04-27 00:19:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5026369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovesGrimReaper/pseuds/LovesGrimReaper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sorta inspired by the song "Burning House" by Cam.</p><p>Tony can only take so much loss before it becomes too much. He does have a heart after all, or at least he used to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Standing outside a beautiful set of wooden doors, Tony stared at the handle. It was a handle like any other out there. Nothing would standout to make it any different from the rest, but that’s what he had settled on. For the first time in all his life Tony Stark had settled for simplicity. Well at least on this house he had. All the others had remained as grandiose and unique as he was.

“Sir?” came the voice of his driver. The man had a name, Tony was sure of it, but he couldn’t be bothered to remember it at the moment. “Would you like me to bring your bags inside?” The man offered when Tony failed to respond. 

“Just…just leave them here by the door.” Tony finally said before pulling out the single house key he had in his pocket and opened the door. 

There was a bit of a creak as the door slowly swung open and all Tony could think about were all the times he had attempted to oil the hinges. But, Steve had begged him not to, his excuse being that it not only added a little character to the house, but that it could also act as an alarm/alert should anyone enter. And really, who could argue against such logic.

Well, Tony obviously could have but, being so deep in love, he couldn’t find the will to argue or perhaps even give away the fact that he had already “secretly” installed a state of the art security system.

“Sir?” Came the drivers voice again.

This time Tony turned to face him fully as he pulled out all of the cash he had on him, a total of 8,000 dollars if he remembered correctly. 

“Here kid, take it and go. If anyone asks, you haven’t seen or heard from me. You don’t know where I am.” Tony said in a serious cold tone as he handed over the money. “Am I understood?”

“Yes, sir.” The driver said before running off to the limo and taking off, leaving Tony alone.

It took a minute and a couple of deep breathes before Tony was able to pick up the two duffel bags he had brought with him and placed them inside before closing the door behind him and locking it. 

And just like that Tony found himself back where it had all started….ended….would end.

For six months Tony avoided this place. For six long months he did his best to forget. Tried to drown the memories with alcohol. To fade them out with drugs. To replace them with worthless fucks. Yet, none of it worked. Instead, Tony felt himself fall deeper into the darkening hole he had created for himself. 

So here he was, back to the beginning/end, with a final idea to make it all stop and all he had to do was survive the memories of this empty house one last time. 

Another few minutes pass before Tony picks up the first duffel bag and opens it. He then proceeds into the large living room, pulling out one of dozens of identical items and placed it on the fireplace mantel.

_“Well what do you think ,Tony?” Asked Steve with the biggest smile Tony had ever seen grace his face as he ran his hand along the mantel of the fireplace._

_“I think that its a dirty fire pit.” Tony said with a grin. He sure didn’t see the fascination Steve had with this place, it was just so…. not Stark material._

_“Oh come on Tony.” Steve pleaded with puppy dog eyes. “Can’t you see us hanging Christmas stockings here? One for you, one for me, one for every kid…”_

_“Kid?” Tony interrupted as he moved close to the fireplace in order to look up into Steve’s eyes. They always told Tony the truth, even when his lovable Cap would never voice the words. “You want kids? With me?” Tony asked._

_“Would that be so bad Tony? We already make a great fighting team, would being a great parental team be any different?” Steve said nervously as he bit his bottom lip._

_“I think we would make epicly awesome parents Cap, I just… I didn’t think you would want to adopt with me. Cause you know…. I’m like a big kid myself as it is, could you really handle another.” Tony teased as he tiptoed up to nip at Steve’s chin, his way of requesting him to lean lower so that he could steal a kiss from the giant._

Tony could still hear the chuckle that had escaped Steve as he leaned down and whispered _“I love you”_ against his lips before kissing him passionately.

There was a silent and traitorous tear that slowly fell from Tony’s eye, but he didn’t bother wiping it away. There would be more before the night was over. Many more. 

From the living room Tony easily tossed two of the matching items onto the dinning room table ignoring the memories that threatened to flash through his mind of all the meals and conversations he and Steve had shared over the span of their relationship. There had even been times when all of the Avengers had sat around the table, eating, drinking, talking, laughing and even singing, but that was neither here nor there now. 

Now wasn’t this the problem with living in such a small house. Being able to look from the living room, to the dinning room, to the kitchen without taking a single step. That place… the kitchen…the place that held the deepest and most painful memories….Tony would save it for last. 

So instead he picked up the second duffel bag and made his way down to the basement. It was the only place in all the house and land that Steve had allowed him to do with as he pleased. And so Tony being Tony, he had turned it into his lab. It wasn’t anywhere near as good as the one he had back at the tower, but it gave him room to store two Iron-Man suits, as well as some work space should he have needed to make repairs or the desire to build. Not to mention that this was the only place in all the house and again land, that Steve had allowed Tony to install Jarvis. It was a fight that Tony would not have backed down on, even with all the love he had for Steve, but now… as he looked at the darkened room… now he would have easily given in if it had meant Steve would still be at this side. 

“Sir.” Came Jarvis’s voice as Tony entered into the center of the room. Lifting the duffel bag onto the metal table there Tony began to take out the large contraption he had spent only a day working on. “Sir, I have contacted all of the Avengers along with Ms. Pots. You must not go through with this.” Jarvis said, voice a little more panicked than an A.I. should be. 

“It’s to late Jarvis.” Tony said as he typed the code into the contraption and took a step back. “I’m finishing it.”

“Mr. Rogers….”

“Mute.” Tony growled in anger before taking one last look around the room and headed back up the stairs. If Jarvis was telling the truth, which Tony had no doubt that he was, then he didn’t have much time. 

Once back upstairs Tony continued tossing the last of the smaller items into the two spare bedrooms and bathrooms, pocketing one before slowly entering the kitchen. 

With both hands placed on the edges of the sink he takes a deep breath of air and turns around…

_“Are you dying?” Asked Steve as he leaned against the kitchen island in front of Tony, worry clear in his blue eyes._

_“No, not even a little, but…”_

_“But what? What would be the point then?” Asked Steve._

_“It would make me normal again, thats what. I wouldn’t be as weak as I am now.” Tony said, anger rising a bit. “Not to mention that I wont have to carry the reminder of all the wrong I’ve done in my life in my chest.”_

_“Well, with that logic you should make a serum to make me “normal” again.” Steve said in a low voice as he turned to walk out of the kitchen._

_“What?! No. Steve wait.” Tony said as he grabbed Steve by the hand and pulled him closer again so that he could once more look into his eyes. “You are perfect as you are Steve, but me…. this…” Tony said as he gestures to the arc reactor._

_“It’s a part of you Tony. Just as much as the serum is a part of me. These things…” Steve said in a lighter voice as he placed his hand over Tony’s arc reactor. “This… might set us apart from the rest of the world, but they make us who we are. They remind us daily of why it is that we do what we do. Can’t you see that?” He asks with pleading eyes._

_“Would you hate me if I went through with it anyway?” Tony asked, eyes tilted downward so he wouldn’t have to see the disappointment in his lovers eyes._

_“Tony..” Steve began as he lifted Tony’s chin so that he could resume the eye contact. “I could never hate you Tony. I love you. But, I can say that I will miss watching the glow of your heart. No other light will ever chase away my nightmares the way the light of your heart does.” he says in a soft loving/teasing voice before sealing the end of their argument with a loving kiss._

Tony could barely breathe as the memory faded around the edges of his mind. It had felt so real, Steve’s hand on this chest, over his arc reactor, but it wasn’t his. It was Tony’s own hand on the reactor now eyes glazed over as he turns is 40 degrees to the right.

_“I’m so sorry Tony… I just….” Steve cried as he stood tight against the sink. His whole body was shaking and Tony wished he could comfort him, but it wasn’t Tony Steve needed. Not anymore._

_“Did I… did I do something wrong?” Tony said in a low voice as he stood in the center of the kitchen too afraid to move._

_“No.. oh god no Tony, It’s me. I did this. I did this to us and I can’t. I just can’t lie to you.” Steve said as he finally looked towards Tony. “I love him, I thought I could move on when I thought he was gone…. but…”_

20 degrees to the left.

_“I’ve loved him all my life Tony, and now that I have him back. Now that Bucky is back…..”Steve trailed off. Tony guessed it was to avoid hurting him any more than he was, but he needn't have bothered. Nothing could hurt him more than this very moment._

_“There is nothing I can do to make you stay is there?” Tony asked as a last ditch effort to save his breaking heart._

_“I’m so sorry Tony, I love you but…” Steve said with a shake of his head, tears streaming down his cheeks._

60 degrees to the right.

“But you don’t.” Tony finished as the arc reactor clicked into place and he pulled it clear out of his chest, just as Steve had done on that very day six months ago. 

The pain that shot through Tony’s chest was instantaneous and beyond anything he had felt in the heat of past battles, but it was welcomed. 

Time was quickly running out as Tony dropped “his heart” on to the kitchen island, then slowly made his way to the back bedroom he and Steve had once so lovingly shared. It too had been kept in a simple design of Steve’s choosing and all Tony could do was smile lovingly through the pain as he climbed onto the bed to lay on Steve’s side to hug his pillow close. 

If ever there was a way to end such heart break, such agony, it was here in the home they had made together. With all the past memories held together in his heart, he pulls out the item he had pocketed earlier and presses the button. 

 

“Nooooo…..” Steve screams as Bucky slams on the brakes to avoid driving straight into the flames of the burning house.


	2. That Don't Sound Like You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce gets a call that leaves him with a deep heartache and in a rush to return back to the states.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is in part inspired by the song "That Don't Sound Like You" by Lee Brice

**-Four Hours Earlier-**   
**Bruce**

Startled from a deep sleep by the ringing of his STARK issued cell phone, Bruce looked at the name flashing on the screen with a feeling great confusion and even more hope. Confusion because it had been about two weeks since Tony had last contacted him and hope because he hoped this was the call saying that Tony was back to his former brighter self. Yet again, he still couldn't even begin to imagine why Tony would be calling him at such an ungodly hour. So, he answered it with a "Hello" that was rough from sleep.

"Bruce?" Came a soft empty voice.

Had the caller ID not informed him that it was indeed Tony, he never would have guessed it off the voice alone. Tony, during the time he was his true self, always spoke with a voice filled with energy. Sometimes too much energy, but it was welcomed none the less. This voice, however, held nothing.

Closing his eyes and breathing deeply Bruce tried to tighten his hold on the Hulk. Since the whole mess had started, Hulk had wanted to do nothing more than protect and defend his metal flying friend. But, it wasn't his place, just like it wasn't Bruce's place.

"Hey, Tony. What's up?" Bruce managed to ask as he stared up at the ceiling of his darkened bedroom. It was really hot where he was so the blankets had already been partly kicked away, yet with his rising temper, he finished kicking them off in hopes of cooling off even just a little.

"Bruce…. I….." Tony started, then there was a long silence. Sitting up, Bruce rubbed at his eyes which had begun to grow green.

He knew things had gotten bad before he left. Tony just hadn't been himself since Steve had chosen to leave him for Bucky.

During the two years, the two had been together Tony had given up so much of who he was. All in hopes of keeping the man he loved happy and by his side. And now that he was gone….. well there was nothing left of the Tony he had once known.

Loved.

Loves.

It was heartbreaking to watch. It was worse still attempting to help because no matter what he did he could never find the spark he had once taken for granted in Tony's eyes.

At one point Bruce had even begged for the teams help. He told them Tony was worse than he was letting on, but they took the media's words of Tony rejoining the party scene as a sign of moving on over Bruce's own pleas.

So two months into Tony's breakup, Bruce stepped back. He packed a small bag, grabbed his plane ticket and just in case, Tony ever did actually need him, his STARK phone. His hope being that Tony would be able to take the time needed to find himself again on his own terms.

Now nearly four months after, the call he had hoped would be brighter was only breaking his vow to give the man some space.

"What's wrong Tony?" Bruce said in a concerned tone. He was once again met with more silence and Bruce couldn't help but close his eyes and pull at his hair in frustration as he began to plead. "Please Tony, say something…. anything…. please."

"I can't…." Was what followed in a voice so broken that Bruce's heart began to ache.

"Can't what, Tony?" Bruce bravely asked, his whole body now shaking.

"Take this. I thought I could…." Tony went on. "But….shit… Bruce…they're getting married….adopting…. everything we had planned……" And for the first time since knowing the man Bruce heard Tony Stark cry.

"There has to be some sort of misunderstanding, Tony. They've only been together six months. Maybe the tabloids…."

"No! You don't understand…. They told me themselves, in person. Bruce….. god…. he wanted my blessing."

"Tony…"

"I gave it to him….you know….. because I could never deny Steve anything. Even now…. but I won't stand by and suffer anymore. I'm done." Tony continued, though there was now a tone that sent chills down Bruce's spine.

"I just…I just wanted….. needed to hear your voice. You've been such a great friend Bruce. I doubt I would have made it this long without you."

"What are you saying, Tony?" Bruce asked in a panicked tone as he jumped from the bed and struggled to dress. He knew now he was on a time limit.

"I am saying goodbye, Bruce."

"Tony, no!" Bruce said.

"Tony?!" He shouted, but the line had gone dead.

Quickly dropping the phone onto the floor Bruce made it just outside of the house before the Hulk to over.

_‘Hulk…' Bruce tried as he fought to regain control. ‘Hulk, please… give me back control, Tony, he needs me….us.'_

‘TIN MAN HURT?!' Roared Hulk as he angrily smashed his fist onto the ground.

_‘Not yet, but he will be if I don't get to him in time.'_

‘HULK FAST, HULK SAVE TIN MAN!' Hulk countered.

_‘Let me help him first, I will hand you control when its time. I promise, please Hulk!' Bruce pleaded. He wasn't sure how much time he would have, but he knew that he would fight to protect Tony, even if it was from himself._

‘SAVE TIN MAN!' Hulk said and then Bruce was back.

It took him a minute to realize that his pleas had been heard by the other and one more to notice that for the first time he had transformed and returned back without losing track of the time. There was a part of him that wanted to celebrate the moment, but there was no time.

Rushing back inside Bruce picked up his phone.

His first call was to SHIELD. He wouldn't have called them had it not been a clear emergency, but he was sure they were the quickest way to get back to the states. It took some time to get the rushed flight, but after explain that if they didn't come get him within the hour he would let Hulk out to get him there, collateral damage

It took some time to get the rushed flight, but after explaining that if they didn't come get him within the hour he would let Hulk out to get him there, collateral damage be damned, Fury caved.

His second and third call where to Clint and Natasha. Both, however, were away on a mission, deep undercover, so they weren't going to be much help.

His fourth and final call was, of course, to try and reach Pepper, she was normally the closest to Tony, but of course she herself was out of the country as well.

"What's going on Bruce?" Pepper asked in a soft voice.

"It's Tony, he called me and he didn't sound good." Bruce said as he rushed to pack what little belongings he had.

"How bad are we talking?"

"The kind of bad that requires you to get back to the states, Pep. If you had heard him…… what he said." Bruce trailed off as he took a deep breath.

"I'll be on the next flight out. Just promise me you will get to him before he does anything stupid Bruce." Pep pleaded.

"I'll give it my all." Bruce said.

"How long before SHIELD arrives?"

"At least another 20 to 30 minutes. I'm in a pretty remote area."

"Should we try and get Steve to…."

"No." Bruce growled and nearly crushed the phone in his hand. "He was the triggering factor, Pep. I can't even imagine what would happen if he were to approach Tony in his current state."

"Fuck." Pep swore. Something the woman rarely did.

"I'll call him as a last resort, but for right now I don't see him as a viable source of help."

"Jesus Bruce… if anything happens to him….."

"I know Pep…. I know." Bruce trailed off.

"I'm going to pack and head out, but please keep me posted."

"Of course, be safe Pep. See you soon."

"You too, Bruce."

It took about 20 minutes before SHIELD finally arrived and then Bruce was headed back to the states. The flight would still take roughly two hours, not thanks to Fury, but at least it was faster than any commercial flight.

The only question now was which property to look for Tony first.

"Please be okay, Tony." Bruce found himself praying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it only took me forever to post, but I think I've got my ideas in order now. Which means that my updates won't be so long in between. I really hope you enjoy it. Feel free to comment and leave any advice.

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like more to this, perhaps a follow up piece where Tony might have survived with the help of someone, leave a comment or message me. I'm always up for a challenge.


End file.
